The One You Loved You Hate Now
by Darkness Mystery
Summary: SEQUAL TO THEY CAN'T UNDERSTAND THESE FEELINGS McFly is back from the tour, but something happens to break Danny and Chloe up. Will a tragic moment bring them closer, or will their love be lost forever. I'm getting better at the whole summary thing!
1. Chapter 1

**_Welcome back everybody! It's sequal time! As you can tell from the summary, it should be another dramatic love story. For those of you who are new to the story, I suggest you read They Can't Understand These Feelings first or you'll be completely lost. Let's get to the story!!!!_**

**_Disclaimer: Here we go again! Ok, I get the point. I don't own McFly._**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a week since the guys of McFly had left. After 3 days of sitting home doing nothing but watching soap operas, crying my eyes out, and eatting nothing but ice cream, I knew I should have went with them. It was extremly depressing.

Tom and Harry phoned everyday, Dougie every 5 hours, and Danny, as promised, every hour of the day. It was good to hear his voice. Everytime I heard him, the hole inside that was left over from when they left closed up, and everytime we would say good-bye, the hole opened right back up again. I wear the star necklace everyday and I hold on to it everytime the hole would start to burn.

I look at the clock, 1:05 AM. Guess I'd better head up. I dragged myself up the stairs and walked to my door. I reached for the knob, but something inside me made me stop. I looked over to the door next to me, Danny's room. I hadn't touched it since they left. I walked over to the door and slowly opened it. The room was just the way he left it. Bed made, the clothes he didn't take thrown everywhere, and his sweet smell lingering in the air. I walked over to the bed and layed down. It felt like home. I grabbed one of his pillows and held it close to me. Soon, my eyes shut and for once, I didn't dream about him that night. Maybe because he was with me. Well, it felt that way.

**2 months later**

After 3 weeks of sitting around, I decided to get off my lazy arse and do something. So, I applied for a job, but only for the 2 months they were gone. I am now the secretary of the high fashion magazine, Spotlight. I arrived to work 15 minutes late.

"Someone's late!" Ellie said as I walked into the building.

"Oh shut up! I brought Starbucks."

"Ok, I'll shut up now." she said as she grabbed a latte from the cupholder.

"Yum! Something smells good!" Peyton's voice came from the office as she skipped in.

"Mocha latte. As usual." I said handing her the last cup.

"You are my hero Chloe Poynter!" she said.

"I know. What are you going to do without me when I'm gone. You know, today's my last day."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Aww, we're going to miss you!" Ellie said giving me a hug.

"I'll miss you too!" I said hugging her back.

"I want a hug!" Peyton said. She ran over and joined the huddle.

"So, they're really coming back tomorrow?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah. I've missed them so much." The hole inside prickled.

"Well, you miss one of them." Peyton said.

"Hey! No, I miss all of them." I glared at her.

"Let's have a final girls night out." Ellie popped in.

"Okay, but it has to be after 7:00. I'm getting my cast off tonight." I pointed to the cast on my wrist.

"Finally!" Peyton yelled.

"Yeah I know. I can't believe it's been 2 months. It seems like we just..." I couldn't finish my sentence. I had a flashback in my head of the night Danny and I kissed.

-------------------------------

"_Why do you hate me?" The question I asked him before. He never gave me a real answer, plus, he wasn't acting like he hated me now. He mumbled something, but I couldn't here him._

"_Sorry. I didn't catch that." I said_

"_I said. I don't hate you. I could never hate you."_

"_Than why do act like you do?" I asked, trying to understand Danny's answer._

"_Because."_

"_Because why?"_

"_Because."_

"_Because WHY?" I asked angrily back._

"_Because of this…" he cupped my chin and crashed down on my lips. It was then when I realized that I was absolutely in love with Danny Jones. After all these years, I was finally admitting it to myself, and it felt good. I welcomed his soft lips completely and lost myself. His lips were warm and smooth, despite the cold around us. I put my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, letting him know that I wanted it too. His tongue swept across my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth to let him in, tasting him for the first time. It was the best kiss of my life, and I never wanted it to end._

----------------------------

"Chloe? You who? Anyone home?" Ellie asked waving a hand in front of my face. I snapped back to reality.

"Yeah. I'm okay." I said, still out of it a little.

"What were you saying before?" Peyton asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Pick me up at 8:00?"

"Okay, see you at lunch." Peyton said, looking at me with a confused expression.

I turned around to my desk and I heard whispers I don't think I was supposed to hear.

"Danny." Ellie whispered.

"Oh that explains it." Peyton whispered back.

**8:00**

I was dressed and ready to go with my cast off. I stood looking at the mirror. I looked lost without the big piece of fabric plastered on my arm. I was happy to get the extra weight off, but everytime I looked at the cast, it made me think of the night that changed my life.

Ellie beeped the horn outside and I ran down the stairs and out the door.

"Let's get going!" I said as I jumped into the back seat. Ellie drove off, leaving my house in the dust.

"It's music time!" Peyton said turning on the radio. The radio host's voice rang through the car.

"And now, let's hear Transylvania by the hot band McFly."

Peyton quickly shut the radio off with a loud _click_.

"Sorry." she mumbled and looked back at me with a sincere look.

"It's okay. Let's have a night where we don't have to worry about anything or anyone." And as if he planned it, "Walk In the Sun" began to play from my mobile. Ellie and Peyton gave me dirty looks. If looks could kill...

"Sorry, I should take this." I said. I took out my mobile and opened it.

"Hey Danny." I said, while Ellie and Peyton mimicked me.

"Hey. Just phoning to check up on you." he said and I could almost picture him smiling on the other end.

"Well, I'm kind of having fun for once. Can I phone you later?"

"Yeah. Have fun. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye." I clicked the phone off and looked up. They were still looking at me.

"Okay, now no worring."

They just rolled their eyes and continued to our destination.

"Where are we going?" I asked just realizing I had no clue where they were taking me.

"The mall. We're craving a shopping trip," Peyton said waving her cerdit card in front of her.

"Sounds good to me." I said. My face fell.

"Oh shit! I don't have a disguise!"

Ellie pulled into the parking lot in front of the mall and pulled into a space.

"You do now." she said, throwing a bag back at me. I put on the wig and the glasses that were in the bag.

"Let's go!" Peyton said jumping out of the car.

**1 Hour and 30 Minutes Later**

We walked down the mall, hands full of bags, towards the food court.

"I'm starving." Ellie moaned.

"Oh quit complaining!" Peyton said. She hit Ellie with the shopping bags she was holding.

We passes a newspaper stand with tons of magazines.

"Wait, I want to see what's going on in the entertainment world." I stopped at the stand.

"Like you don't already know." Ellie said rolling her eyes.

"I don't." I bent down and examined the covers. They went to the other side of the stand.

"Oh my God!" came Peyton's voice.

"That arse!" Ellie's voiced echoed.

I got up and ran to the other side. As soon as they saw me, they covered up the magazine they were looking at.

"What happened?" I asked moving towards them. They stepped back and Ellie tightly cluthched the magazine.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Ellie said holding on to it so hard that her knuckles were white. I ran over to her and grabbed the magazine, ripping part of it in the process.

My mouth fell open and a numb feeling ripped through my body and my heart. The magazine slipped out of my hands and onto the floor.

On the cover, was Danny, kissing a girl.

A girl that wasn't me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_I bet you weren't expecting that! Yeah I know. It's not as good as the other story, but don't worry. It gets better. This was just a little intro into the sequal. Review please, please. You know it makes me happy! I might even put up the second chapter this week!!!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey everyone! New chapter time!!! It's also Harry's birthday!!! So, Happy Birthday Harry!!! We all love you!!!! Enjoy the chapter everyone. They come back in this one. Yay!!!!!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any member of McFly including Mr. Birthday_**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My eyes filled up with tears and I was soon shaking all over. I fell to the ground next to the magazine. Peyton and Ellie sat down next to me, hugging me, not saying a word. The owner of the stand came over to see what was going on. He looked at us, then at the magazine ripped at the staples.

"You rip it. You buy it." he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine! Take your fucking money!" I screamed and threw 2 pounds at him. He picked them up and walked away satisfied.

"I need to get out of here." I hicupped out. I stood up with the magazine in my hand.

"Okay. Let's go." Ellie whispered back.

We walked to the parking lot, got in the car, and drove to my house in silence.

"I'll phone you tomorrow." I said to both of them as I got out of the car. I started walking towards the door, but then I heard Peyton's voice and stopped.

"You okay?" she asked quietly.

"No, I'm really not." I said staring straight ahead. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and when I turned around to say good-bye, the car was gone.

I walked into the house, up the stairs, and into my room. I dropped the bags onto my bed and shoved the magazine under it. I looked out the window and saw the green, deserted park with trees spread out. I knew it was the last place I should be going, but I wanted a piece of our relationship to still be alive. I went down the stairs and out the door. In just the few minutes I had been in the house, it had gotten colder. I pulled my sweater tighter to my body and started towards the park.

I got there in no time and found the exact spot where we kissed. The cold wind smacked against my face and I rubbed my shoulders. I layed down and curled into a little ball. I don't know if it was the cold or the pain coming from inside, but I shivered hard. Then, the tears began to fall again. I closed my eyes and fell asleep crying on the ground.

----------

I woke up to the sun glaring in my eyes. It was morning. I slept in the park all night. I got up from the cold ground and walked home. When I turned onto my street, I saw something that I didn't think I'd see until 3:00 in the afternoon. The tour bus was sitting right in front of the house. I looked down at the time on my phone, 11:30. I sighed and continued walking towards the house. All of a sudden, I was hit by something hard.

"I missed you so much!" The thing said. I realized that it was Dougie. He hugged me, tight.

"I missed you too." I managed to get out.

"Oh sorry." he mumbled and let go. He looked at me with a confused look.

"Why weren't you here?" Dougie asked.

"I slept over one of my mate's house."

"In leaves?" He pulled a leaf out of my tangled hair.

"We slept outside." I said back looking innocent. He looked at me for a moment and shrugged it off.

"Danny is dying to see you." Dougie said dragging me towards the house.

"Oh great." I mumbled sarcasticly. I would have rather been burned in a firey pit of lava instead of seeing him.

"What was that?" Dougie asked. "I didn't hear you."

"I said can't wait!" I said back with a smile and then I rolled my eyes.

I walked behind Dougie, taking deep breaths. I was going to have to face him sometime.

Danny ran up to me and gave me a giant hug. I tensed up and kept my arms at my side.

"I'm so glad to see you." he said with his famous smile. This time I wasn't going to fall for it.

"Yeah whatever." I snapped back.

"What's wrong?" he asked grabbing my shoulders.

"Nothing." I snapped again.

I shrugged his hands off my shoulders and gave him a look that could kill if it were possible. He back away from me with a hurt look and went inside. Dougie looked at me with a shocked look on his face. I guess that wasn't the reaction he was thinking of. But through the shock, I swear I saw I look of understanding. He turned around and went into the house.

I ran over to Tom in slow motion. He met me half way and we laughed as soon as we hugged.

"I'm glad you guys are home. I've missed you more than you could ever imagine.

"Don't worry, we've missed you too!" he said still laughing. Then I realized that someone was missing.

"Where's Harry?" I asked looking around.

_**Crash**_

"Hey I found it!" Harry yelled from the bus. Tom rolled his eyes and went into the house.

"Found what?" I yelled back. A loud thumping noise came from the bus and Harry ran out and hugged me.

"My mobile." he said after he let go of me.

He ran inside the house to join the rest of the guys. I took a deep breath. Seeing Danny was harder than I thought it would be. A part of me wanted to hold onto him and not let go, but the stronger part wanted to crush him. Hard. I let the breath out and a tear rolled down my cheek. I wiped it away with the back of my hand and walked towards the house.

"Where's all the food at?" I heard Dougie yell as soon as I steeped through the door. He was standing in front of the opened, empty refridgerator.

"Yeah about that..." I said with a guilty look. I walked in to the kitchen. "I never got to the store while you were gone."

"What have you been eating for 2 months?!" Dougie whipped his head around and look at me.

"Take out." I said with a smile.

"I guess we're going to the store." Tom said, peeking his head into the kitchen.

"Can we go a bit later?" I asked. I was in desperate need of a shower.

"Yeah. No problem." Tom said. He walked into the living room and plopped down on the sofa next to Harry.

"More time to kick back and do nothing." Harry said with a relaxed sigh.

I walk up the steps and towards the loo. When I passed Danny's room I had to look in. There, sitting on the bed, was the arsehole himself, looking at something I couldn't see. He ran a hand through his curly hair and sighed.

"You really fucked up this time." he said to himself.

_Yeah, you really did._ I thought and made my way to the shower.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_They're back!! Review please!!! And please tell everyone you know who likes McFly about this story. I'm not doing as well as the original. Love you guys!!!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I'm Back! I know it's been way too long, but the story is finished and I bee trying to post a new chapter every other day. I have to say that this is the best story I have ever written! Please don't hate me for not updating!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the extremly fit boys that are McFly._**

**--**

"Hey guys look, broccoli!" Dougie said pulling a bag of broccoli out of the freezer. We were in the frozen food aisle in the store. He opened his mouth to sing, but was soon iterrupted by Tom.

"Put the broccoli back Doug!" Tom yelled at him. He stopped the cart and grabbed the bag out Dougie's hand. He walked over to the freezer and put the bag back.

"You know, you guys are really bad at keeping a low profile." I said, rolling my eyes.

"I'm back! And I've got crips!" Harry said carrying 5 different bags of crips, a different one for each of us.

"Let's see..." Tom looked into the cart. "We've got junk food, junk food, and look, more junk food."

"All the best kinds of food." Harry said with a smile.

"Time to check out. Hey, has anyone seen Danny?" Tom asked looking around to find only Dougie, Harry, and me standing around him.

"Who cares?" I muttered under my breath.

"I'll go look for him." Dougie said running off into the aisles. Tom and Harry looked back at me like they were waiting for something.

"What?" I finally asked after a minute went by.

"Don't you think you should go too?" Tom asked, still staring.

"No, I don't. Now let's go." I said walking forward. Harry stuck out his arm and stopped me from moving.

"Come on Harry!" I whined.

"Go check on him. He hasn't been himself lately. And he missed you." Harry had a hurt look in his eyes that I couldn't say no to.

"Fine." I said stomping down the aisle and I turned. The first thing I saw was Dougie, sitting on the ground, talking to someone next to him. He moved a little, and then I saw Danny. There was a strange, hurt, look on his face that sent chills up my body. If I wasn't so mad at him, I would have ran straight up to him and hugged him until the look on his face didn't exist anymore and was replaced with one of his famour smiles. But the problem was, I was still mad at him so I stayed where I was, hidden by the food that was in front of me.

"...and I feel like such an arse." Danny said with sadness in his voice. I didn't catch the first part of his sentence, but I was pretty sure I knew what it was about.

"You know, I'm pretty pissed off at you for doing that to Chloe. You just better hope that she doesn't find out."

"Dougie, please don't tell her. She's already mad at me for some reason." Danny pleaded, his voice near tears.

"Okay, I won't. But I don't like it. And the only reason I'm doing it is for her happiness. You still aren't forgiven." Dougie said, the last part with a bit of harshness.

"That's a deal I'm willing to make." Danny said staring straight down at something I couldn't see from my angle.

"Come on. Tom, Harry, and Chloe are waiting for us." Dougie said getting to his feet. Danny let out a sight and put back something I couldn't see. Then he stood up and followed Dougie down the other end of the aisle and finally, out of sight.

I walked down the aisle until I was at the spot where they were sitting. There, I realized what the were looking at. Dozens of magazines were sitting on the rack infront of me, all showing the same horrible picture. I looked at them closer, hoping that the picture would go away, but it was still there, still breaking my heart. I looked at them once more, and I found one that had something on it that the others didn't have. A small wet circle was sitting on the front cover. I realized that this was the one that Danny was holding. I picked it up and stared at it for a moment, taking in everything on the page. The kiss, the headline, and finally, the wet circle. I closed my eyes for a moment and when I opened them, another wet circle was sitting next to the other. I put the magazine back and walked away, leaving the two tear stains behind, along with my heart.

--

"There you are! Now let's go!" Dougie said taking my wrist and dragging me out to the car. The other three lads were leading against it, waiting impatiently.

"Took you long enough." Harry said opening the passenger door. He climbed inside and shut it.

"Sorry." I mumbled back, looking down at my feet.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Danny asked walking over to me with a look the broke my heart even more, concern.

"How many times do I have to fucking tell you, I'm fine! Now get it the damn car so we can go!" I screamed at him. He backed up slowly and got in the car without another word.

"You're not okay." Dougie said looking at me with a worried look on his face.

"I can't deal with this right now!" I pulled open the door and climbed inside, slidding into my seat. Danny was looking out the window, trying to avoid me. I let my head drop into my hands. I felt the seat lower beside me as Dougie climbed into the car and shut the door. Tom drove off and the car was silent. It wasn't a normal silent like we usually were. It was incredibly akward.

"So..." Harry said looking back at Danny, Dougie, and me.

"So..." Dougie said back. He gave Harry a warning look telling him not to get involved. He didn't get the hint.

"How are you two?" Harry looked at me and Danny and smiled. Danny and I gave him a look that I'm surprised didn't burn holes through his head. _Then_ he got the hint and turned around, not saying another word. No one said anything more the whole way home.

When we finally pulled up into the driveway, Dougie got out of the car quickly to let me out.

"I'm going up to my room." I said walking up the walkway to the door. The moment I placed my hand on the doorknob, I felt something touch my shoulder. I turned around to face Danny. Without even thinking, I looked into his eyes. I felt a pang of sadness come over me. He looked back at me, not moving his hand.

"Why are you being like this?" he asked me, near tears.

"You should know." I said back with coldness in my voice.

"I don't."

"Well, you should because you did it."

"What did I do?" he asked me with frustration in his voice. Something inside me snapped and I broke out into tears and sobs.

"Everything!" I screamed back. I ran upstairs, tripping on the way up because of all the tears that blocked my vision. I broke into my room and plopped down on the bed. All the frustrartion and pain was pouring out of me in a fit of tears. I heard my door open and close. I looked up to see Dougie standing by it.

"What the hell was that about?" he asked me. I sat up and looked at him. He looked like he didn't know and the frustrated me even further.

"I'll tell you what that was about!" I screamed at him. I reached under my bed and grabbed the torn magazine from where I left it the night before. "This!" I threw the magazine as hard as I could at him. He put his arms up in defense and it hit off of him. He bent down and picked it up, looking at the front cover.

"Oh."

"I can't believe he did this to me! I can't believe you do would do this to me Dougie! I thought you said that you always take care of me, no matter what!?"

"I am taking care of you! I didn't want you to get hurt, and I didn't want you to lose him too." he said taking a step towards me.

"It's a little too late." I said. A shiver went up my body and I shook. Dougie noticed this and filled the space between us with a hug. It was a protective hug that made me feel like he was always going to be there for me.

"Chloe, can you do me a favour?"

"Yeah?"

"Go home for a bit."

"I am home Doug." I said with confusion. He came out of the hug and looked at me.

"No, I mean home. With my mum and Jazzie. I think you need to get away from here for a while. Think things through. Not have to worry about Danny." I looked at him with another confused look, looking for any sign of humour. His face was serious.

"Okay. I'll go, but only for a little while."

"That's all I'm asking." he said with a smile. "I'll help you pack. I owe you from last time." he said laughing. I remembered the bubbles flying everywhere and the 2 hours it took to clean it up.

"Thanks." I sad back with a sad smile.

--

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in." I said as I was throwing my whole sock drawer into my bag. The last thing.

"Hi."

I turned around and saw Danny standing in my doorway with his hands in his pockets. I turned back around and continued to stuff the socks into the bag, not saying a word.

"I can't believe you're leaving." he said. I said nothing.

"Look, I'm really sorry. Dougie told me why you're mad at me and I can explain. It's a good explaination."

"Save it." I said stopping my packing process. "I'm leaving because of you and you know what, I'm happy about it."

"You're not even going to give me a chance to explain?"

"No, I'm not."

"Fine! Leave then! See if I care! I was just coming in here to apologize and you can't even give me a fucking chance!" He yelled from the door. I whipped around and narrowed my eyes.

"I don't want you're damn apology! I want you to get the hell out of my room and leave me alone!" I yelled back at him.

"Fine! I'm happy that you're leaving too. I don't even know who you are anymore!"

"No Danny, I don't know who _you_ are! You're off kissing other birds behind my back and you didn't thing I would find out about it?" I reached behind my back and unclipped the necklace. I threw it at him, grabbed my now fully packed bag, and walked out the door, pushing him with my shoulder as I went.

"Don't even think you're coming to the train station." I added as I left him standing there with the star necklace on the ground.

--

"Can we go now?" I asked as I walked down the stairs. Tom, Harry, and Dougie were sitting on the sofa watching the telly. I knew they had heard the whole thing.

"Yeah, we're kind of early but I guess." Tom said as he got up and hit the telly off. "Where's Danny?"

"He's not coming." I said narrowing my eyes.

"Okay. Then I guess were off."

We arrived at the train station 10 minutes early and decided to relax. Tom and Harry went off to who knows where, and Dougie and I sat down on the ground, against the wall, in silence. I was trying to fight off the tears that were building up in my eyes. Some of them escaped down my cheeks.

"He tried to apologize. He gave me some rubbish about having a good idea."

"He probably did. But, you wouldn't believe him."

"What do you mean?" I asked looking over at him. He looked back and stared at me with my red eyes and my tear-stained cheeks for a minute. Then, he turned back and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling my in close.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." and I knew that was the end of that descussion.

"You know, with you two sitting like that, people are going to get the wrong impression." Harry said as he approached us from out of nowhere, Tom right behind him.

"Who cares? I love her anyways." Dougie said squeezing tight with a smile. I let out a little laugh and wrapped my arms around his stomach.

"Now there's the Chloe we know and love!" Tom said.

"I'm better without a certain someone around." I said with harshness in my voice. Dougie, Tom, and Harry looked at each other, then back at me.

"I think we have to talk." Harry said with a serious tone. I looked at Tom than at Dougie who just squeezed me tighter.

"Is this going to hurt?" I was scared and it felt like I was alone in this. Dougie put his head down and took a deep breath.

"Yes. But only a bit." Tom said sitting next to me. Harry sat next to him and looked over at me.

"I don't want to hear it..."

"But Chloe you should..." Harry began to say, but I cut him off.

"I didn't finish. I don't want to hear it... from you three."

"I'll tell him to phone you." Tom said putting his head on my shoulder.

"Thank Tom."

"It's nothing."

"_One way train to Corringham now boarding._" The speaked boomed over our heads.

"I guess I'd better go." I got up and the guys followed. I turned to Tom.

"I can't believe you're going now. We just got back." he grabbed me into a hug.

"I know Tom." I let go of him and walked over to Harry.

"Don't forget about me."

"Never." I said while hugging him. I let go and ran over to Dougie, hugging him and not letting go.

"I don't want to say good-bye again." I said close to tears.

"I know. Me either. That's why we're not." He let go of me and smiled.

"What the hell are you talking about." I asked raising my eyebrow. Then, Tom reached behind him and pulled out Dougie's beat up bag. I looked at it then back at Dougie who was still smiling.

"I miss my mum and Jazzie. Plus, did you really think that I would leave you when I just saw you for the first time in 2 months?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't." I smiled back.

"Good. Now let's go before we miss our train."

--

**_Hope you guys liked it! Will our two leading characters get back together? You'll have to keep tuning in to find out. Please, please review! I love you guys!_**


End file.
